The present invention relates to a heat isolation apparatus and especially to a heat isolation apparatus for reducing a surface temperature of a notebook computer.
Information technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. Portable electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, are widely used. Due to weight and practical requirements, portable devices tend to be lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. The notebook computer is a particularly popular product because a notebook computer with a powerful calculation capability can deal with a great amount of digital data.
Semiconductor manufacture process has highly progressed. The current design of the semiconductor is becoming more complicated and more sophisticated due to functional requirements thereof. For example, the electric circuit layout of the central processing unit (CPU) is more complicated because the CPU has to provide more powerful functions for users and application software than before. The new generation CPU provides powerful functions and performance but also generates some new problem in use. One of the serious problems is that the new generation CPU with a complicated circuit consumes more power and thus severely elevates the temperature of the chips.
In general, a higher chip working temperature causes a higher surface temperature on the covers of the working equipment, and especially a portable device, such as the notebook computer. Normally, a notebook computer is located on a table or on the lap of a user when the notebook computer being used. Therefore, the surface temperature of the bottom cover directly influences the nerves of the user""s lap. When the temperature is too high, the user feels uncomfortable; more seriously, the user may be hurt by the high temperature.
One object of the present invention is to provide a heat isolation apparatus which efficiently separates a heat source and a product cover for reducing the surface temperature thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat isolation apparatus which sucks fresh air from outside of the product to separate the heat source and the product cover efficiently.
The present invention provides a heat isolation apparatus to avoid heat generated by a heat source of an electric appliance transferred to the cover surface of the electric appliance, and especially for stopping the heat generated by a integrated circuit of a notebook computer. The heat isolation apparatus includes an inlet, an isolation wall, and an outlet. The inlet sucks in cool air, and the isolation wall connecting with the inlet stops the heat generated by the heat source. The outlet connects with the isolation wall and exhausts the air out of the heat isolation apparatus.
The outlet of the heat isolation apparatus further couples with an inlet of a fan and the air enters the inlet of the fan via the outlet of the heat isolation apparatus. The outlet of the heat isolation apparatus further is curved in shape to enhance the air entering the fan more smoothly.
Conversely, the inlet of the heat isolation apparatus may couple with an outlet of a fan and the cool air enters the inlet of the heat isolation apparatus via the outlet of the fan. Besides, the inlet of the heat isolation apparatus further comprises a smooth curve shape to enhance smoother exhausting of the air from the fan.
The heat isolation apparatus can be manufactured by a plastic injection method, a sheet material forming method, or an extrusion forming method to produce a hollow shape thereof. Therefore, the heat isolation apparatus can reduce the surface temperature of the electric appliance and avoid the heat distribution to provide a safer working environment.